defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Handleiding:Het plaatsen van youtube
De volgende handleiding is in het engels en geschreven door onze host wikia we zijn nog bezig met de vertaling excuses voor het ongemak '' Video's van diverse online video hosting providers:(YouTube, Google Video, Archive.org, Blip.tv, WeGame, GameTrailers.com, other sites)kunnen geplaatst worden op Defensieweb Wiki. Dit kan doormiddel van een simpele code die wij hier bespreken. De video's worden niet geupload naar Defensieweb Wiki maar ''embedded dat betekend dat de video is opgeslagen op YouTube maar doormiddel van een code ook gezien kan worden op Defensieweb Wiki. Hoe voeg ik een YouTube video toe? Om een YouTube video toe te voegen heb je een ID CODE voor de video nodig. De makkelijkste weg om deze te vinden is te kijken naar de URL van de YouTube pagina van de video. De reeks letters en nummers na "v=" in de URL is de ID CODE. dus voor de URL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCz1kmfqL7g de ID CODE is dan CCz1kmfqL7g. Als je niet zeker weet wat je moet gebruiken kan de ook de hele url plaatsen in plaats van de ID CODE YouTube videos are embedded using two tags, with the id code for the video you want to show between them: id code "id code" is the code from the URL. So in our example, you would use: CCz1kmfqL7g Can I display the video at a smaller size? You can change the width and height of the video box, to a maximum of 425x355 pixels. For best results, the height should be about 5/6 (83.3%) of the width. Some examples of good ratios include 125x100, 200x160, and 250x200. If you specify width and height, and those settings are not in proportion to the YouTube screen, then you will have empty space around the video. In most cases, the width determines the screen size in this situation. * Width is controlled with width="xxx", where xxx is the number of pixels. The default is 425 pixels. * Height is controlled in the same way with height="xxx". The default is 355 pixels. A full example would be: CCz1kmfqL7g Can I add a caption? You can add a caption to a video using the image thumbnail styles. You can use all normal formatting in your caption. The basic form is: CAPTION ID This code places the caption, in a smaller font, below the video: ID CAPTION Can I center the video, or move it to the right? This is an important caption. 250px You can control video placement using the image thumbnail style. In this example you can add a video with a width of 250px, float it to the right of the page, and add a caption at the top. Simply edit the ID and CAPTION and pixel sizes to suit. CAPTION ID Can I use a template to embed videos? If you intend to use a lot of YouTube videos on your wiki, you can make a to make adding videos easier, and to display all videos in a standardized way. However, because of the order in which the template and the extension are processed, the extension code itself cannot contain template parameters. A sample template which overcomes this limitation is available at Template:YouTube, with documentation at Template talk:YouTube. Other usable video sites The video extension also supports several other video hosting sites. Replace "id" with the unique identifier each site uses in their URLs. ;Google Video * *id ;Archive.org audio and video * * ;WeGame video * ;GameTrailers.com video * *id ;Tangler forum * * tid | gid *id=xxx|gid=xxx Handleiding - Onderwerpen -Administrators - Defensie Web Handleiding - Naar Defensie Web Website - Naar Defensie Web Forum - Schrijf een bericht in het gastenboek - Credits / Met dank aan category:Handleiding